Crossover
by VersionZero
Summary: After Chapter 163. There will be spoilers so read at your own risk. It looks like things have settled down a bit. Or have they? What will happen next? OCxOC Current Ch: Ch. 2
1. Prologue

Author's Notes:

This story takes place after Ch.162 and happens in the future when Chao Lingshen leaves and returns to her true time era. This story will have a few spoilers for all previous chapters and even a few after Ch.163. So, don't read unless you don't mind spoilers and enjoy the story. Also, only this chapter will have Chao LingShen be the main character, then we will move onto the new main character, my own OC. As a final note, you may find the characters of the many chapters that will come to be this story to be from many different sources. Now, don't be afraid to R&R, mm'kays?

Canon Characters of Mahou Sensei Negima are all copywrited and created by Ken Akamatsu.

Also, Canon Characters of all other games, stories, and shows are all copywrited by their respective owners.

All other OC characters in this story are copywrited by moi, VersionZero. Especially Kuroshiro and Marlene!

Now that that's taken care of, without further ado, here is the prologue.

Crossover:

Prologue

"_My plan has disappeared, but I am still alive. Then, I shall return to my own battlefield. Negi-bouzu, stay here and fight on."_

_Chao had already begun to float in the air as everyone watched closely. Negi didn't seem to want to just watch though. Being her teacher and her ancestor, he couldn't help but know that she would be a missing piece to the class. He called up to her,_

"_Chao-san…"_

_Turning away from Negi, she turned to the cook of Chao Bao Zi, Satsuki. With a smile on her face Chao said to Satsuki,_

"_Satsuki…Take care of Chao Bao Zi. I leave everything to you."_

_Nodding, Satsuki could only say, "Leave it to me."_

_Chao then turned to Hakase and Chachamaru. Still holding the same smile, she said to the two of them,_

"_Hakase, about what to do with the future technologies, it's just like what we agreed on. Also, about the data on the recent experiment that we didn't get to finish…"_

"_Everything is under control, Chao-san."_

"…_Chachamaru. You are an individual entity. Live as you like."_

"…_Understood. Thank you, Chao Lingshen."_

_Feeling another presence in the air, she faced Evangeline and gave her a smile as well. Nodding her acknowledgement and giving a small "Hmph," Evangeline smiled back. Then, it was time for Chao to face Ku Fei. With some enthusiasm, she yelled to Ku,_

"_Ku! One day, let us cross arms again!"_

"_Yeah! For Sure!_

_Negi wasn't able to stay quiet for much longer._

"_CHAO-SAN!"_

"_So long, Negi-bouzu…Let us meet again!"_

"_Y-Yes! One day! ...For sure."_

_With that, there was an explosion of magic as Chao had returned to her original time period with the help of the power of the World Tree. 2 years she had stayed. 2 years she had enjoyed. It was fun, she had to admit. Without regret, she continued through the time stream, always going to remember her experiences with Class 2-A_

In the middle of a field, there was a burst and shockwave of Time Magic. Chao Lingshen landed in the middle of it, leaving the grass around her to create waves as the magic slowly pulsed away. A group of people had come to meet her. A purple haired young lady, sporting glasses, a green helmet with what appeared to have a microphone on the side, and an orange shirt with green cargo pants was the front. With her, there followed a robot that had bronze-golden armor and, next to the robot, was a young teenager with long, tied-in-a-ponytail blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a light blue t-shirt with a pair of khaki shorts and smiling at Chao. The purple haired woman was the first to speak.

"So, Chao, how was the trip back? You've only been gone for about 5 minutes, y'know."

"Haha. 2 years of being gone for me, Ashtear-sensei."

"I thought I told you to call me Lucca! Besides, we've known each other for a good amount of time and the same age as well. You shouldn't be so formal!"

"Sorry, Lucca. I'm just so used to calling you 'sensei' around your colleagues. Besides, you're 6 years older than me."

"Hey, I resent that!"

They both laughed a bit until the other girl ran up to Chao and hugged her. In a bit of surprise, Chao looked down at the teenager and pet her on the head. The teen looked up and said,

"What's up Chao? I thought I wouldn't see you for awhile!"

"Haha. Well, I haven't seen you for awhile Marlene! Where are your parents?"

"They're busy, as usual… They're working with Ms. Schala and Mr. Janus for a project…"

"Shouldn't you be working too? If you are smart enough to cast spells already, you should be able to work already…"

"I am! But I'm just studying because that's what Mom wants me to do…"

"Haha, Marle _is_ like that isn't she?"

They had very brief small talk until the robot walked up to them. Chao gave a big grin to the old robot and said,

"Hey Robo! How's work?"

"**Easy as usual…**"

The first robot to ever have a growing AI, Robo was found, repaired, and modified by Lucca. The problem was that it looked like a very traditional robot, the exact opposite of Chachamaru, considering he was practically her ancestor.

"Hey, Lucca. Now that I think about it, why don't you modify Robo into a more human-like body?"

"I can't, you know that. He's an antique, but a good, working one. Plus, he's my friend, right Robo?"

"**Of course, Lucca.**"

The 4 had started heading back to the labs when there was an alarm and a warning.

_**Warning. Warning. All personnel must evacuate the area. Escaped experiment. Highly dangerous. Must avoid fighting it at all costs. When seen, attempt to capture with minimal damages. I repeat, attempt to capture with MINIMAL damages.**_

A few seconds after the warning, there was a small tremor in their area and an explosion not far away. Lucca looked in the direction of the explosion but was suddenly knocked down by a giant arm that had punched her and sent her flying. Chao moved in fast enough to stop her from taking damage from falling, but realized how tired she actually was from the fight with Negi. From the smoke, what appeared to be a man ran out with an incredible speed. He was naked; except for the loincloth he wore and didn't seem to be human. Robo opened his defense mechanisms and scanned the target

"**Test Subject: Wolf. ID#3895. Primary function: Battle Android.**"

Lucca, who was barely conscious, looked at Wolf. With a bit of a chuckle she slowly got up and coughed up a little bit of blood.

"Well, it doesn't look like I'll leave this incident without being forced to take a break from work. Let's try to stop it with a bang."

Chao looked at Lucca a bit intrigued.

"Didn't the warning say to leave it with _minimal_ damages?"

"Chao, I built it. I know how much it can take. Robo! Dual Magic Tech Mode."

"**Affirmative.**"

"Let's do this then. Robo, Fire Tackle!"

Lucca snapped her fingers and Robo began to glow a fiery red and ran at the android with an equal speed and tackled it. Wolf had caught the tackle with its own, but was blown back, all the same. It got up, seemingly undamaged. Marlene watched and had already began to chant her own spell.

"_Irascor iratus, advenio tempastas, lux lucis necnon grano. HAILSTORM!"_

Robo, sensing the spell, had already moved himself out of range and a giant storm cloud had appeared over Wolf and rained hail with the size of billiard balls that were electrically charged. The android blocked out most of the hits, but one got to its head and short-circuited it. Chao looked, a bit surprised at Marlene, and said with a cheerfully interested tone in her voice,

"Wow, Marlene. You really should get work. Maybe even a pactio partner if you can pull this off. You're almost as strong as my ancestor. Except he has stronger spells, is strong physically, had at least 5 pactio partners, and actually beat me in a Beta-Version Cassiopeia battle. All while he was younger than you."

"Whether or not I have a pactio is none of your concern… Besides, you can't honestly compare me with the great Negi Springfield, can you? He _was_ the son of the great 'Thousand Master.' Of course I can't compare to him. In fact, since you are his descendant, why don't you use magic?"

"It was diluted. Duh. I still have a little bit though, which is why I have the marks. Besides, I love technology."

The four of them then had retrieved Project Wolf and left for the lab to return it and to recuperate after their battle (and for Chao to rest after her battle with Negi hours before.) From there, Marlene left to continue her studies. Lucca went to scan Robo for any damages and to, maybe, modify him a little bit. This left Chao to return to her room and rest. Collapsing on her bed, memories of the current era were returning after 2 years of neglect. It was then that she was disturbed by a sound coming from the bathroom. Getting up quickly, she was ready for battle. Only, there would be no battle…

"Oh, hey Chao. I thought you were going back in time today…"

Her little brother, Kuroshiro… She'd forgotten that her little brother practically shared the room with her. A 14 year old boy, he had grown to be nearly as smart as she was. But he was always an excluded one. No one had known why, but one side of his head had black hair and the other side had white hair, thus the name Kuroshiro. But his eyes were also opposite. Red under the black section and blue under the white. It really was odd. But he was also the top of his classes and, rumors say, he's already made a pactio. But it didn't really concern her as of right now. She was too tired.

"I did… a whole 2 years in the past…"

"Hm. Only for awhile you were gone, though."

"Lucca said it was only 5 minutes."

"Really? I thought you left this morning."

"Nope. I only got up for preparations and stuff."

"I see. How was Negi-san? 'When' did you go to?"

"I had gone to 2003. He was, surprisingly, 10 years old and was already teaching a class, though it was his first year. And I was in his class. He's exactly as we've heard him to be, though. Strong, brave, smart… and stubborn. I even fought against him before returning. Hehe… I lost to a 10-year-old…"

"Really? He's younger than me and he beat you? I guess that's to be expected."

"Whatever. I'll tell you more later… I just want to go to sleep… It was a tiring fight."

"Okay then, nee-chan. G'night…"

With that, Kuroshiro had left the room and Chao was actually able to sleep peacefully for the first time in 2 years…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there's the prologue of when Chao finally returns to the future. From here on out, the main characters will be Kuroshiro and Marlene, but there will be bonus chapters of when a previous chapter was seen from a different person's point of view. And, for gamers who have noticed, the first set of characters is from the well known RPG game, Chrono Trigger. Always thought about what kinds of things would happen if multiple universes crossed together for one big adventure. And here we are. There will be many more stories that will be weaved into the "Mahou Sensei Negima" world to form the "Crossover", but, for those who are familiar with them, many characters will be crossed in from a variety of sources, as stated at the top.

I'll have fun writing this, so I hope you guys have fun reading it

Don't forget to R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

For those who review, I will thanks and answer any questions or suggestions you may have for future chapters in this story. Thank you for your comments and for reading

IvanDePon: Dante and Vergil, huh? Maybe for a future chapter. I hadn't really considered them till now, but when I think about it, it might make an interesting add in the story. Thanks for the suggestion

Teller of Chronicles: Of course I considered the problem of Lucca not being able to be in the year 2100, but I thought Robo would have been able to last that long (he worked in the field for, what? 400 years?) So then, Robo exists as he always has. But more will be explained in the next chapter, so please await the answer to this question

Now, the disclaimer…

Canon Characters of Mahou Sensei Negima are all copywrited and created by Ken Akamatsu.

Also, Canon Characters of all other games, stories, and shows are all copywrited by their respective owners.

All other OC characters in this story are copywrited by moi, VersionZero.

Now, the first chapter.

Crossover:

Chapter 1: Presenting, Kuroshiro!

Kuroshiro closed the door slowly to allow his sister to sleep. He'd never imagined. Time travel so far back? It was hard to believe, but then he remembered that Lucca also had one of the few machines that could go through time on extended intervals. Epoch. The first time machine ever invented. The project was started in around the 1990s, but abandoned, as the AI installed into Epoch hadn't allowed anyone to operate it. It was put into a storage area and remained there until after the awakening of Lavos and the destruction of the world. The only reason this current time and the time Chao had gone to hadn't been destroyed was because of the great heroes, known as the "Chrono Triggers." They defeated Lavos before all hell broke loose by going back in time and stopping it. Prof. Lucca Ashtear was one of these heroes and had done many things for the group. Kuroshiro hadn't known the exact details, but it was surely an amazing story. In fact, he had just realized that he was supposed to have met with Prof. Ashtear awhile ago. Looking at the time, he realized that he was almost late.

"Damn it. I might not make it in time… Oh well, that's why we have magic. _Accelat!_"

Kuroshiro started running towards the lab, which was fairly far away… Walking at normal speed, it would've taken 30 minutes. But with "_accelat"_… It took him approximately 5 minutes. Cut by 25 minutes. But as he entered the room, he saw an impatient-looking Lucca. With a nervous chuckle and a hesitant smile, he said to her,

"Sorry Professor… I was in my room and was welcoming Chao back…"

"So you saw her then? It looked like you ancestor did quite a number on her. But let's not talk about that now. Your magical growth is accelerating at a steady pace. You held _'acceleat'_ for 5 minutes. Not an easy task for one at your age…"

"You were timing me? Meaning… you knew I was going to have to rush here…"

"Yup. Anyways, I'm here for you to have more of the special training you requested from Robo and me. Your sparring partner today is… Nanoha Takamichi."

"Nanoha Takamichi? She sounds familiar…"

"She should. She's one of the higher ranked commanders of the Sky Fleet and came from a different universe. Supposedly, she had saved the universe. Enough of that though. Are you ready to take on the simulation?"

"Yeah. Let's do this. She's strong, right?"

"You'll have to find that out yourself. By the way, she specializes in Light magic. I suggest you watch yourself. And don't overdo it. You may have wanted this training for more power, but people worry about you."

"Don't worry about me, it'll be okay. Let's just get this started…"

Lucca had led him into a strange capsule. Laying inside of it, a VR helmet was placed on his head and his hands were placed on hand scanners. With that, Lucca closed the capsule and activated the system.

"Robo. Begin Virtual Training Program: Nanoha. Mode Set: Battle."

"**Program and Mode have been confirmed. Beginning training sequence.**"

With that, Kuroshiro had found himself in a new area. It was a dense forest with trees that were extremely tall. He had definitely felt the magical presence from this "Nanoha" person, but there was so much, he couldn't tell were it was coming from. Suddenly, magic surged behind him. Something was coming. He quickly turned back and extended his hand.

"_De flexio!_"

He was able to block out the attack that was coming at him. It was a light bolt. From how small it was, it was meant to be fast and controllable. He pulled out a ring and put it on. A quick-caster ring. It was always useful in situations such as these. But he couldn't think of that now. He had to find out where the bolt came from. Closing his eyes, he tried to sense a source for all of the magical energy flowing in the forest. He felt something… someone… But as soon as he felt the presence, there was another bolt, this time, coming from behind him. Another spell.

"_De flexio de duo!_'

Another successful deflection, but there was another presence. An attack from behind? Instant Step. A very important technique to any fighter's arsenal. But he wasn't expecting another mage to use it. There was pressure on his back. A sudden blast of energy. A great dosage of pain in his body. He was hit into several trees. It really hurt. Bad… It looked like he couldn't hold back. Was it already time to use it?

No! He couldn't resort to using it so soon. But he could use a lot more at this point. He slowly got up and realized just how hurt he was. His leg seemed to be almost broken. Like the bone was cracked. Either way, he wouldn't leave this battle unharmed. He readied a spell.

"_Aqua phasma phasmatis, colligo procul mei animus..._ _ex 18 animus defendo tui magister!_"

He had conjured up 18 water spirit warriors, but it was awkward at first. Water magic wasn't exactly his forte, but he needed to test this mage's experience. Nanoha was her name? Interesting. Saving the universes, but _he_ was testing _her_ power? An odd thing to do. Maybe he was overestimating himself… Chances were, he'd get beaten pretty soon. Without realizing it, his water spirits were already getting beaten one by one. Light bolts. To be able to make and control that many was incredible. Kuroshiro could bet that she could do more.

"Why don't you come out, Ms. Takamachi?"

_Why do you ask? Why can't we do this? It's a bit more fun!_

_Telepathy? Interesting ability. But common, nonetheless. A light elemental are you?_

_Yup. Prepare yourself, Kuroshiro Lingshen!_

Kuroshiro thought about the consequences for this battle and weighed it against the rewards. The consequences direly outweighed the rewards. He liked the chances. Always up for a challenge, Kuroshiro decided that he'd need to be quick for this battle.

"_Sis mea pars per 180 secundas, Kuroshiro Lingshen!_"

3 minutes. That's how long the spell would last. He'd have to cover it in that short of a time. Honestly though, he wouldn't have had it any other way. But first, he had to locate her. He'd have to use it either way.

"_Adeat!_"

His artifact, received only from doing pactio with another mage. A robotic arm, called Dextera Deux, replaced his right and magic flowed freely from it. Runes streamed the surface of the arm and a triangular mark on the shoulder portion of it. Using this, he shouldn't have had a problem locating her. How would she deal with it?

"_In my hand, I call upon the spirits of the far and beyond. Come and do my bidding. Dark Destruction!_"

It did exactly what the incantation had commanded. Sending a punch into the direction of the sky, darkness was shot up, spread, and exploded. It rained death upon the hiding Nanoha. Though it was an English incantation, it was rare for him to have to use the language, but it worked, oddly enough, in conjunction with his artifact. As he thought about how rarely he used English, he heard an incantation. It was in English as well. But it was not a human voice. A robot? Wasn't Nanoha a mage? A figure appeared in the sky above him. It wasn't a robot. It was… a little girl? Looking to be about 9 years of age, the girl smiled at him and pointed what must've been her staff at Kuroshiro. Almost shocked, Kuroshiro set up a barrier. Then the sound of a shattering barrier, then the sound of metal clashing with another metal. He had managed to use his arm to block off her melee attack. Her staff had transformed into a spear and she had successfully smashed through his barrier without a problem. She was good…

"I didn't think you were so young…"

"Haven't you heard the phrase, 'Expect the unexpected'?"

"Haha. This was certainly unexpected. Let's have fun then, shall we?"

He pushed her back and dashed at her unbalanced body, pulling Dextera Deux back and quickly saying an incantation under his breath. His fist came swiftly as his attack was about to make contact. But there was nothing to make contact with… Nanoha was gone? No. She was never there in the first place. An illusion of the light… Then, he felt a burst of magic behind him. Unable to guard, he was knocked by the blunt of the spear in the side of his head and he fell. He turned around and saw a smiling little girl, holding the spear to his throat. Smirking to himself, he realized just what he was dealing with.

"Not bad. You would've actually hurt me if that punch connected."

"So young… then again, my ancestor was about as strong as you at a little older, huh? I've only got one thing to say now…"

"What's that?"

"_Aqua Evolo._"

A jet of water surrounded his legs and he kicked up, whipping a blade of water at the girl towering over him. She jumped back, avoiding the strike. Water swirled around Kuroshiro's legs as he flipped himself into a standing position.

"A delayed spell? That's pretty difficult to hold, though you only held it for 20 seconds."

"Only? That's a lot y'know!"

Kuroshiro had already been running at Nanoha while saying this and pulled Dextera Deux back for another punch. Nanoha had anticipated this and pointed her spear at him.

"Raging Heart."

"_**Round Shield.**_"

"That's not going to stop me! _Dextera Deux, bring loss to the enemy we face now. Drive Smash!_"

A booster in the shoulder area of his arm pushed it forwards, increasing the momentum and the overall destructive power of the punch. It made contact with the frontal shield, the attack was blocked off completely. The forceback from the shield was enough to send Kuroshiro skidding backwards. He looked at the shield. Not a typical one either. It was 10 times stronger than others that he had encountered. This one even withstood Dextera Deux's Drive Smash. She was definitely a strong adversary…

"Tch… I've only got 80 seconds left. I have to finish this quickly."

"I'll do that. I'm sure you're busy with other things!"

She said this with a smirk, though her eyes said that the next attack was the last. Multiple charges had appeared around him and her. The residual magic around them was being used? It looked like it was time to use his final attack as well.

"_Power of the gods, gather in my right hand. End this battle, once and for all. Shine forth, oh great force. Overpower, overwhelm, destroy. Bring an end to all time…_"

That was only the first half of his incantation, but Nanoha seemed to have been almost finished charging. Light balls had appeared all around him. A convergence attack? He didn't have much time and there was no escape route. This attack would have to connect.

"Raging Heart, 6 Cartridge Load!"

"_**Cartridge Sequence Acknowledged. Lock-on. **_"

"_Now, face off against the foe we see. Wrought forth by the power of the heavens, I call upon your ever flowing energy. Judgment of Zeus!_"

"Starlight… BREAKER!"

Kuroshiro pulled an Instant Step and was in front of Nanoha as she unleashed her attack. His punch shot off, charged up with a mysterious magic that seemed to envelop his entire body. The spheres of light that had surrounded him closed in, a beam shot from her spear into his fist. Next, a disturbance in the magical balance as the attacks collided…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1, complete. I kept thinking about how to write and present Kuroshiro and lots of questions may be popping up already… Anyways, the next crossover that was done in this fanfic was the cross with the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha world. If you've seen the anime, you'll understand that World Travel is possible in it. Therefore, I had believed that MSLN could have been crossed with several different storylines and decided to include it in this story. I thought it'd be an interesting mix. Also, you may notice that I used the 9 year-old Nanoha for those who are familiar with the series. Once again, (as with Teller of Chronicles's statement) it will be answered in the next chapter.

Anyways, with that said R&R. It'd definitely be appreciated. Suggestions would also be appreciated for any crossovers with anime/book/manga/etc. ideas anyone has.


	3. Chapter 2

The disclaimer…

Canon Characters of Mahou Sensei Negima are all copywrited and created by Ken Akamatsu.

Also, Canon Characters of all other games, stories, and shows are all copywrited by their respective owners.

All other OC characters in this story are copywrited by moi, VersionZero.

Crossover:

Chapter 2: Truths That Surface

Kuroshiro's eyes opened as the attacks clashed. But he wasn't where he was expected to be. His consciousness was back in the VR Capsule. What happened? It opened and Kuroshiro pulled off the VR Helmet. Outside, Lucca and Robo waited, but Lucca looked a bit curious.

"What happened? Why was I pulled out of the virtual reality?"

"You lost. Simple as that."

"**Defeated by Nanoha Takamachi. Don't take it personally.**"

"Robo's right. She was strong. I don't believe that was her full power, though she used all six of the cartridges in Raging Heart…"

Kuroshiro was surprised. Not full power? Lucca must've been kidding. But she was never the type to kid around. Clenching his fists, he was a bit annoyed. He looked at the clock on the table nearest to him. 5:37 PM… He'd been out for 7 minutes? The fight had felt a lot longer. And even though the fight was virtual… he still felt sore from all of the pain that he had felt during the fight.

"You modified the VR Capsule, didn't you?"

"You finally noticed?"

"I wouldn't feel like this if the VR Capsule _wasn't_ modified."

"Haha. You said you wanted harder training, so I'm giving it to you. Besides, you sister doesn't know about it does she? Why don't you tell her?"

"She doesn't need to know why or that I'm doing this at all."

"But your sores will definitely show that you've been doing training anyways."

"So you'll tell her?"

"I won't if you won't. By the way, how in the world did you get your artifact. You can only get one through-"

"Pactio. I know. Now, I hope you won't be telling her about the artifact either."

"I won't but your sister has ways of figuring things out in that department."

Shrugging, Kuroshiro began to stretch a little. The battle was tiring. He'd expended a good amount of magic from it and he didn't have much left to spare. Realizing for the first time how much magic Dextera Deux required, he looked at his right hand. Most Ministralis and Ministra Magis were usually those without any talent within magical bounds, yet when he had made his pactio, he, as well as his partner, had gained artifacts. Was this due to the fact that they were both Magister Magis?

"By the way, Kuroshiro, let me have a look at your pactio card."

"Why?"

"Just out of curiosity."

Kuroshiro pulled out the pactio card and apprehensively gave Lucca the card. She examined it. A smirk found its way on the right side of her face. She seemed to be amused about his pactio card for some reason or another, but nonetheless interested. Though the pactio was, of course, a normal one. He couldn't have formed a permanent pactio at his age at any rate. Lucca had began to state the contents of the card, as followed:

"_Curosiro Lingsen_

_Numerus: 0_

_Econtra Latus-eris_

_Virtus: Audacia_

_Directio: Occidens_

_Tonus: Candor et Nigror_

_Astralitas: Nix_"

(**A/N: A pactio card is written in Latin, so naturally, I did the same. More info on pactio cards are at wikipedia. Just look up "Pactio Cards." And for those who need a translation for these, here:**

**Kuroshiro Lingshen (Ks are written as Cs and "Sh" sounds are written as "S" sounds.)**

**Number: Zero (I myself am not sure about what the rules for the number should be, so I put 0 for the sake of opposites (0 is neither even nor odd).)**

**The Two Sides of a Coin (Referring to Kuroshiro's not only looks, but magical abilities.)**

**Strength: Courage (Usually referring to the type of mage/fighter they are or a personality trait.)**

**Direction: West (Not exactly sure of this one either…)**

**Color: White and Black (Usually only one color, but due to Kuroshiro's opposites thing, I gave him two opposite colors.)**

**Planet: Nix (Or can also by Nyx. Chose this particular one because of its relation to Nyx, the Greek God of Night.)**

**This is what all pactio cards have on them and should probably be noted for future chapters.)**

Lucca stopped reading the card. Kuroshiro didn't know what was going through Lucca's head at this point and wondered. What was she thinking? Why was she so interested with his card?

"Hey Kuroshiro."

"What…?"

"You know that your card has 2 colors… right?"

"So? What're you getting at?"

Silence. There were only a few buzzing and beeping sounds as the machinery around them worked, along with some clanking as Robo worked. Lucca looked into Kuroshiro's eyes for a few seconds, but he turned his face away, getting a sudden shiver up his spine. Sighing, Lucca simply replied with a "Nevermind," and turned back to her work, dismissing him. Kuroshiro took the pactio card back and started walking towards the exit. It was around this time that, as he was about to open the door, the door pushed inwards and smacked him in the face. He fell backwards and rubbed his forehead. It really hurt… When Kuroshiro looked up, Marlene stood over him with a book in her hands. She looked down, meeting his gaze and smiled.

"What's up, Kuro-kun?"

"Marle…"

"Ah! Marlene-san came with the book that I asked for?"

"Yeah. It wasn't easy, but I managed to sneak it out of the Royal Library."

A book from the Royal Library? Why would Lucca have needed to get a book from the Royal Library? He managed to get a glimpse of the title on the cover. _Praeteritus et Casus Pactio_. Why did she need a book a pactios? Research? So many questions were going through his head that he had barely noticed that Marlene had been calling his name.

"Kuroshiro! Hey! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

His eyes then adjusted and saw Marlene, only upside down. Then he realized that he was still knocked over from when the door hit him. Marlene stepped back to give him room to get up and he flipped himself up. Sighing and rubbing his head for a moment, he said to Marlene,

"Can't you knock before entering? That really hurt you know…"

"Hehe, sorry Kuro-kun. I thought it was just Lucca-san in here."

"Haha. Sorry, Kuroshiro. Should have told you that Marlene was going to be visiting."

"It's fine. I just didn't expect it. But I have a question, Lucca. What exactly did you send Chao back in time with?"

"The only existing time machine strong enough to do that…"

"What…?"

"Epoch."

"I thought that Epoch could only travel in certain intervals of time."

"Only before, my little Marlene. Now, it's been modified. We happened to find Belthazar's blueprints. With a few modifications, you could easily travel through other periods of time. It' all about modifying the necessary components."

"I see… but you were originally from 1000 A.D. Why did you travel to 2100 A.D.?"

"They didn't have very good technologies back in 1000 A.D. So, I had gone forwards to the 2300 A.D. after the destruction of Lavos. Their technologies were much better than they were 1000 years before."

"I see… But still, why hadn't you stayed in 2300 A.D?"

"That's a s-e-c-r-e-t!"

He knew that Lucca was hiding something. But what? The silence soon after was annoying, in a way. Kuroshiro thought about why Lucca hadn't just sent Chao back in Epoch and picked her up from that time herself. It would've been a heck of a lot easier. Then, Marlene decided to break the silence. This also reminded him that he had something to do with her later.

"Well, Kuro-kun. Let's just go leave Lucca to her work then. Ashtear-sensei!"

"Have fun, you two."

Though they hadn't seen, Lucca gave them a devious smile. Who knows what was running through the scientist's mind right now. Time could only tell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both of them smirked at each other and headed towards the door. As they left, Lucca had a devious smile on her face. She pushed her glasses up and turned back to her work. On the other side of the door, Kuroshiro and Marlene held hands, walking down the long corridor to the training field. It was silent for awhile until, that is, Kuroshiro decided to break the silence.

"Hey Marlene, why did Lucca need that book?"

"I dunno… I can never tell what she's thinking. Most of the time, she just takes what she needs and gives what we need without question. Why are you asking this?"

"She seems to be doing research on pactios… She asked to look at my card before you came in and the book seemed to be about pactio cards and the sort…"

"Are you afraid she's going to find out about us?"

"Not really… I'm more afraid about Chao finding out…"

"Are you that ashamed of me?"

Kuroshiro flushed. He wasn't expecting her to say something like that. At first, he didn't know what to say, but quickly came up with something that was true _and_ believable.

"No, I just don't think their ready… and your parents would have a reason to kill me."

They both laughed at that and continued their walk. Kuroshiro looked out into the sky as he walked. He thought about today's training with Nanoha in the VR Capsule. He had lost. It seemed he had a lot of training to do, if he couldn't even keep up with a 9 year-old… The more he thought about it, though, the more down it got him. As if catching this change in mood, Marlene gripped Kuroshiro's hand a bit tighter. His eyesight turned to the blonde. She was blushing as she looked ahead. He seemed to be blushing as well, as she seemed to be trying to comfort him. But this ended, as they reached the field and they released each other. They moved to opposite sides of the field and faced each other. Marlene summoned her staff. It was a frost-blue staff with a snowflake at the top and it seemed to be making cold air around it, as a mist clearly appeared around it. Kuroshiro, having the ring on, didn't need to summon a staff.

"Okay Kuroshiro. Remember, don't hold back."

"I wouldn't worry about that. _Adeat!_"

Kuroshiro summoned Dextera Deux and began his incantation.

"_Granil mastir. Tellia gran forlce. Flamma orior oriri ortus! Everbero!_"

Flames erupted from Dextera Deux and launched themselves at Marlene, coming in a giant wave. Marlene stood there, however and chanted her spell.

"_Dil filal, filalial dir. Phasma phantasmis moenia enim aqua, munimentum!_"

A wall of water had surrounded Marlene and protected her from the entire attack just in the nick of time. Kuroshiro moved into the flames as this happened and Instant Stepped in front of the wall of water.

"_Dextera Deux, bring loss to the enemy we face now. Drive Smash!_"

The booster on his shoulder activated and he was boosted forwards into the wall. Still a bit tired from his battle, Drive Smash was weakened a bit, but it was enough to get him through the barrier. He looked around on the inside. Marlene wasn't there. He saw a shadow above him.

"_Serius graoalis sagitta magica!_"

17 arrows made of ice formed and rained down on Kuroshiro. With the wall of water, there was nowhere to run. He had to break through the attack. Dextera Deux began to glow as Kuroshiro used one of his few non-incantation spells. He slammed the floor and roots erupted underneath him, moving around and above him to block out the ice arrows, along with pushing him into the air and towards Marlene. Moving quickly, Marlene flew out of there using her staff. The wall of water had disappeared by this time and they were both in the air (sort of). Kuroshiro pointed a finger at Marlene and the roots that he was standing on grew towards her, carrying them along with him at an incredible speed. Marlene went even higher into the sky. Soon, this became a chase battle, Kuroshiro chasing Marlene through the air. They moved faster and faster, but the roots soon became tangled into each other, forcing Kuroshiro to get off. Kuroshiro was the one to cast the next spell.

"_Granil mastir. Tellia gran forlce. Igneus mico!_"

There was a great flash of light, then the sound of flames erupting from the air. Multiple explosions were happening in the air and Marlene was being chased again. Getting slightly annoyed with what was happening; she climbed up and pulled her staff from under her, making her freefall.

"_Dil filal, filalial dir. Subitus frigus!_"

The air around Marlene was forced to be cold and the oxygen amount decreased greatly. The flames couldn't continue and Kuroshiro's attack was cancelled. They looked each other in the eyes as Marlene caught herself with her staff. A look of determination appeared in Marlene's eyes and Kuroshiro knew what was coming next.

"_Dil filal, filalial dir. Convoco phasma phantasmis, colligo necnon advoco et valde animus. Exorior, Glacialis Bestia!"_

Among Marlene's stronger spells, this was one of the higher ranked ones. Normally, a mage of Marlene's and Kuroshiro's age wouldn't be able to summon a great beast. In fact, Marlene was the only one who was known in history to be able to summon a great beast at this age. But that didn't matter right now. A giant spell formation appeared between the two, glowing and emanating a great power. Kuroshiro hadn't ever remembered that Marlene could cast a spell this strong. Then, something was coming out of the spell formation. It rose slowly, but it appeared to be a long, winding spirit. Kuroshiro watched with awe as the entire body appeared.

"Leviathan…"

The large serpent cocked its head and roared into the skies. It was loud… very loud… In fact, an alarm had gone off in the scientific facilities.

_**Class 4 Summoning Overflow. I repeat, Class 4 Summoning Overflow. Identified Beast: Leviathan. All personnel within the area must immediately find and intercept the beast before damage is caused. Obstruction and re-sealing procedures are to be taken.**_

Lucca and Robo were there in seconds, staring at the beast. Lucca had a smile on her face. Her mouth began to move as she was, from what Kuroshiro could tell, chanting a spell. Kuroshiro looked over to Marlene. She had fainted from the magical strain of the spell. The Leviathan was on its own, with the mage having been knocked out cold. It looked down upon its summoner. Its tail lifted and was about to slam on her. Kuroshiro, now alarmed, Instant Stepped in front of Marlene and blocked out the attack with Dextera Deux. The force of the attack wasn't enough to send him flying, but the shock of it was enough to stun him for a second. The tail was coming again. This time, though, Robo had intercepted the attack with his Rocket Arms. The Leviathan looked over in Lucca's and Robo's directions. With a look of rage, it opened it mouth at them and let loose a stream of water.

"Robo, Wall Magic precautions."

"**Affirmative.**"

There was a glow from Robo's eyes as a gigantic wall of energy had appeared, blocking out the jet of water. Kuroshiro saw his chance. Dextera Deux began to glow as Kuroshiro had activated his first dual spell in a long time.

"_Granil mastir. Tellia gran forlce. Ego advoco duo magus phasma phantasmis. Lux Lucis et Umbra. Exorior facio mei voluntas. Laedo ledo omnis hostus hostium!_"

In one hand, the power of darkness. In the other, the power of light. Usually, both counteracted each other. But the power of both were equal in this case, and they melded. They gathered into Dextera Deux and transformed it into a cannon. Aiming carefully, Kuroshiro aimed for its core point on the forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucca watched with a certain curiosity and examined the cannon.

"That thing… it's no longer Dextera Deux. Robo, scan."

"**Consider it done.**"

Within seconds and while holding the shield up to distract the Leviathan, Robo quickly gathered all of the data of the transformed artifact.

"**Scan complete.**"

"Good. Let's see how this ends."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally finishing the charge, Kuroshiro let loose all of his power in this one shot.

"_Twilight Symphony!_"

The cannon let loose hell as the shot fired off and pierced right through the creature's head. Not even able to scream in pain, the creature fell and faded, the magical energy disappearing alongside it. Kuroshiro fell sideways now, the energy the cannon had consumed being nearly all of his. He fell facing Marlene, oddly enough. They both lay next to each other, Kuroshiro's consciousness fading quickly. He heard Marlene say something just as he blacked out.

"Kuro…shiro… I…"

He couldn't hear the last of it, as his mind melded into the darkness of dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed this one. Did you guys think that Marlene and Kuroshiro were going on a date? Those who did, expect it to happen in the near future. But anyways, as usual, please read and review. I'd appreciate it and it'd let me know that I'm not a horrible writer or that I just suck. Thanks.


End file.
